Thirty, Flirty, and Thriving
by KayKoala
Summary: A Monchele one-shot taking place at Cory's birthday party.


**Author's Note: I don't own any of these people unfortunately. This is purely fiction.  
**

* * *

Music blared and Cory Monteith patted his best friend's back heartily. "I love this, man! Thank you!"  
A booming laugh radiated from the Canadian as the giant cake made its way to the center of the table at the night club. "Yes! Just what I wanted!"

"It's all yours man. All yours." Jared chuckled, shaking his head at the breast-shaped birthday cake with lighted candles. Hurrying up to the stage, he stole a microphone to capture the attention of the room. "Alright guys, cake is served so let's take a sec...sing to the birthday guy...I'm not going to do the honors because I can't hold a tune. That's why I manage a band and not play in one."  
Laughs and whistles sounded through the audience.  
"I know this is a room full of pretty musically inclined people so I'm just going to pick one of you at random to start us out on our song." Jared covered his face with his hand, visibly peeking through his fingers as he pointed the other towards the crowd. "Alriiiiiight, Lea Michele, Lea Michele where are you. I'm trying to pick you. There she is!" He chuckled, waving the petite beaming woman up to the stage. "Come on up here. I know I'm Cory's number one but you're his number two and you can sing so we'll go with you."

Lea playfully a lip at her boyfriend's pal, patting his arm as she took the microphone. "That wasn't a very fair election, do you think?" She giggled, looking out to the crowd of friends that had shown up to celebrate the very special day. It was a mixture of glee family, Bonnie Dune family, and other friends that had gathered together to make Cory's 30th birthday a memorable one. It warmed her heart; even if everyone had already made their way to the bar more than a few times (herself included). Scanning the room for the guest of honor, Lea met Cory's eyes with a smile before letting them settle on the dessert for the evening. "Are those boobs?" she piped, letting out a laugh. "That's a boob cake! Wow..."

"Cory doesn't usually get to see double D's!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

Pointing a playful finger at the direction of the voice, Lea cleared her throat and composed herself again. "Mkay I'd like to say a brief word and Cory's going to kill me because he literally said to me 'don't do anything cheesy and embarrassing' but Jared brought me up onto this stage so he can kill him."  
Lea licked her lips and tilted her head as she kept her eyes on the tall Canadian who had stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I just wanna say that I've known Cory for a few years now and he's one of the best people I've ever met. He surprises me everyday with his ability to make me laugh so hard I cry and he has one of the biggest hearts I know. So I'd like to wish you a very happy birthday, Cory. May this year bring great things and I love you very much."

A few "awww"s radiated from the sea of guests and Cory nodded a grateful thank you.

"So without further ado..." The Glee actress brought the microphone closer to her full lips and started to sing. "_Happy birthday to you._...come on this isn't a solo! _Happy birthday to you_..." Slowly the crowed began to join. "_Happy birthday, dear Cory...Happy birthday to you..._"

"Yaaaaay!" Lea clapped, handing the microphone back to Jared and carefully guiding her tall heels down the steps of the stage. She squeezed her way through the crowd and tickled Cory's back. "Boo!" She cackled, watching Mark and Chord cut the cake. "Ya know, I don't know if I should be offended by this. Because this is not an accurate representation because I don't even have an 'I heart Cory' tattoo on my left boob. Is that like a hint?"

Cory smirked and pulled the slim girl close to him with an arm. "Your little speech was awesome, babe. Here you want the nipple piece? It's like a Spring Awakening tribute. Here!" He nodded, handing her a plate of cake as she flashed him a silly grin. "More cake to come later tonight."

It took him a moment to ponder her words, his eyes widening with a quirky half-grin. "Score! That cake won't be peanut butter flavored but I think i'll live." He chuckled, keeping an arm around his girlfriend as he devoured the sugary snack.

"Are you having fun?" Lea inquired loudly, looking up at the tall man. It was a good thing her voice traveled because the combination of their loud setting and the distance from his face to hers gave her ears a workout.

"Yeah!" Cory admitted. "This is awesome! Can't believe you and Jared put this all together! I had no idea."

"I know, we're awesome." Lea laughed. "So how does it feel to be thirty? Everyone says that's like the best age to be. Enjoy your thirties!" She nudged him happily and held up a forkful of cake for him.

"Yeah! I feel...what is it? Thirty, flirty, and thriving! I did not just say that...Thirties will probably be pretty cool." Cory shrugged, patting her back.

"I got you a present!"

Cory looked back down at the sound of the voice below him and he scrunched his back slightly to look at the singer's face. "Is it appropriate for right now?"

"Heeeey! That half of the present will be at home. I did actually do something else." Lea laughed, opening her shimmering handbag to extract an envelope. "Here. Sorry the wrapping isn't very pretty. It'll make more sense once you open it."

"Now?"

"Sure!"

Cory ripped open the envelope carefully and took out two pieces of paper. "Plane ticket..." He mumbled, scanning the details. "To Paris?"

"Yeah!" Lea grinned, watching his face closely. "I was thinking since the summer's starting we could do a little trip thing! This is our first big break from Glee since like ever and I was thinking, ya know, a little European excursion might be something really fun for the both of us. So that's just a start, we could go...anywhere!" A giant smiled filled her face and she waved her hands. "Anywhere in Europe! London! France. Anywhere."

"Wow! That sounds awesome, babe! Totally!" Cory laughed, bending down to give her a thankful hug.

"There's more! There's more!" Lea clapped, craning her head up to look at the next piece of paper. Cory's smile faded as he swallowed back his words. Putting both of the papers into his wallet he scratched the back of his next, speechlessly. "That was a lot of money, Lea..."

"It's okay!" She urged quickly, worried by his reaction. "You said that Project Limelight was looking for donations and I figured you would appreciate that very much. I know it's not for you technically."

"Yeah..." Cory chuckled and cleared his throat. "You're going to make me cry so we can talk more about it later...Thank you, Lea, that was sweet. Really amazing." Bending down to place a kiss to her lips, he laughed as he straightened his posture again. "Come on, Let's go show the dance floor some tiny dancing."


End file.
